Eternal Legend
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Another prophecy reaches Harry just before his sixth year. One that seems to confirm what Dumbledore says is his greatest power. After he discovers and takes in an abandoned, six year old nameless child. Does this child hold the key to everything? R&R PLS


Eternal Legend

Written by Ceara Ivory

Disclaimer: I do not claim responsibility for the Prophecy in the dream, I borrowed and altered Endymion's speech from Sailor Moon Musical 1994 Usagi Ai no Senshi E no Michi. I also do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. Anything you recognize, I probably don't own it. Please use common sense here. I will not be posting this every chapter.

AN: Check out the Sailor Moon Musicals fully subtitled on YouTube. Particularly check out sailorwarsupreme's channel for full musicals. I promise, you will not be disappointed. I cried on pretty much each one from the first stage (Anza Ooyama as Sailor Moon). Still working on Second Stage, although I will always love Anza best as Sailor Moon, no other really comes close to her. Hikari Ono is also another excellent actress who has played many characters from the musicals including Prince Dimande (Tanjou! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady) and Hawk's Eye (Yume Senshi! Ai Eien Ni). Okay I'm done advertising, enjoy the fic.

Summary: In a dream, another prophecy reaches Harry just before his sixth year. One that seems to confirm what Dumbledore says is his greatest power. After he discovers and takes in an abandoned, six year old nameless child. Does this child hold the key to solving this new puzzle and ultimately defeating Voldemort. Inspired by the Sailor Moon Musical 1998 Eien Densetsu Kaiteiban (Eternal Legend Revival). As usual, the prologue will be somewhat short. This will also be taking the place of another fiction I started, Who Will Rescue Me. That is coming down, this is going up in it's place.

Prologue:

In the dark of night, in a darkened manor on the top of a desolate hill, a man stood alone before a window. His snakelike features lit up by the silvery light of the moon, making his pale skin glisten and his garnet eyes seem to glow with fire. Not for the first time in the many weeks since that fiasco at the ministry, did he ponder where he had gone wrong? Why had he been unable to destroy that damned brat? Again! What did that brat have that he didn't?

"_It couldn't possibly be something called love could it?" _sneered a voice inside of his head. _"I told you, you can't beat him, he's far too good to be defeated by the likes of you."_

"Shut up!" Voldemort clawed at his head. "Your opinion is neither needed nor wanted. Go back to sleep!"

"_You, so great and powerful, cannot defeat a child! A child who is just now entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. You couldn't even defeat him when he was just a tiny tot. Apparently, my opinion is needed!"_

"SHUT UP!" Pain pounded in his head as he tried to make the voice cease and desist.

"_Did I strike a nerve by any chance? Face it, you can't win! Neither the boy, nor I will allow you to destroy this beautiful world we call home!"_

"Then…" Voldemort panted with pain. "perhaps it is time… to be rid of you…once and for all." He picked up his wand of yew and aimed it, seemingly at himself. "_Shoushitsu Hikari!"_ Almost instantly a fierce ball of light expelled from the Dark Lord. "Now, to destroy you!"

"_If you can catch me!" a voice spoke from the ball of light as it took off, passing through the glass window and shooting off into the night._

Meanwhile…

Everything was dark. There was nothing to be seen for miles. Harry looked about him in all directions. There was absolutely nothing. Then he heard it.

"_The whole world is being damaged. Everything is breaking down, leaving behind a terrible, silent world. What can save it? Not punishment and mutual killing. The one who can save the world is someone with a kind, gentle heart who feels for his opponent. He will risk his life to protect those he loves. Someone with a heart of courage."_

Harry woke with a start, sitting up in his pathetic little bed in 4. What was that? Was it another prophecy? Or just a dream? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He looked over at his window. The starry night was enchanting. He wondered why no one else seemed to notice it's wonder. Surely if they did, this stupid wizard's war would seem silly, foolish. For some reason, the sight of the moon glistening down on him did well to placate him and he lay back down on his pillow. He needed to get some sleep, he would have a big, busy day starting at the crack of dawn as usual. He hated his life at the Dursleys.

Once again, he became oblivious to anything happening around him, and missed a fierce ball of light shooting in his direction.

AN: Yes, the idea of the light is one of the major inspiration from Sailor Moon. Kibou no Hikari or Light of Hope. (kibou=hope hikari=light). No this will NOT be a Sailor Moon crossover, it's just inspired by the musicals and Endymion's speech in the beginning of Usagi Ai no Senshi E no Michi (Usagi's Journey to Become a Soldier of Love) really struck me as belonging to Harry. It made the perfect prophecy for Harry, a clue as to his Greatest Power. There will be a lot of Japanese in here, particularly used in spells. It feels appropriate as the inspiration for this fiction came from a series of Japanese musicals, Eien Densetsu in particular. I will be sure to define it, don't worry. So please, stay with me and I hope you enjoy it.

Shoushitsu=Disappear

Hikari=Light


End file.
